The assembly of aircraft fuselages is a complex task involving considerable manpower. Several tools are used for this process. Changing a tool may interrupt the workflow since the worker usually has to conduct a sequence of tasks using different tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,266,778 B2 describes an assembly apparatus for supporting a fuselage section of an aircraft or spacecraft in an adjustable assembly position. At least one stiffening bow for detachably stiffening the fuselage section and a rotational support is provided.
US 2014/0145128 A1 describes a method for installing a wiring harness in an aircraft. Therein, cables are secured to the harness and winding means onto each of which is wound one of the cables such that a lift up of the harness is achieved by exerting a tensile force.